Ekiben Hitoritabi (manga)
Ekiben Hitoritabi (A New Solo Journey for Station Bentō) is a slice-of-life manga series authored by Sakurai Kan, drawn by Hayase Jun and published by Futabasha. It has a live-action adaptation. The series also has several sequels, including: Ekiben Hitoritabi - Ganbaru Touhokuhen, Ekiben Hitoritabi - The World Taiwanhen + Okinawa and Shin Ekiben Hitoritabi. Volumes and Chapters ;Volume 1 *1: Tokyo Station Kiwamestuki Bento *2: Yokohama Station - Shiumai Bento *3: Tokuyama Station - Anago-Meshi Shimonoseki Station - Fuku Sushi *4: Moji Station - Mentaiko Bento *5: Oita Station - Bungo Saba Zushi *6: Nobeoka Station - Ayu Sushi *7: Miyazaki Station - Shiitake Rice Miyakonojo Station - Kashima Rice Kagoshima Chuo Station - Tonkotsu Bento *8: Kareigawa Station Karei River of the One Hundred Year Journey Story *9: Hitoyoshi Station - Kuri Rice Shin-Yatsushiro Station Ayuyasandai *10: Kumamoto Station - Tonasama Bento Tosu Station - Shaomai Bento *11: Nagasaki Station - Shippoku Bento Boraised Pork Bento Sasebo Station - Hirado Nanban Ago Bento *12: Hikata Station - Flavors of Kyushu - Genkai Chirashi "Yufuin No Mori" Train Vendor - Yufuin No Mori Bento ;Volume 2 *13: Matsuyama Station Imabari Station - Shoyu Rice Seto-No-Oshizushi *14: Uwajima Station - Ekiben *15: Kochi Station - Lightly-Roasted Bonito Bento, Bonito Rice *16: Tokushima Station - Awa Chicken Bento *17: Anpaman Bento *18: Takamatsu Station - Sawara Sushi Shikoru Pilgrim Bento *19: Okayama Station Gift-use Matsuri-zushi *20: Yonago Station - Gozaemon-zushi (Mackerel), Gyu-ben *21: Matue Station - Gokigen Bento, Yamato Shijimi No Moguri-zushi *22: Izumoshi Station - Handmade Soba Bento *23: Masuda Station Shin-yamaglichi Station - Sazae Rice Railway Legend *24: Miyajima-Guchi Station - Anago Rice *25: Hiroshima Station Mihara Station Fukuyama Station - Seto Jako Rice Original Tako Rice Fukuyama Bara-zushi *26: Tottori Station - Squid Ink Bento Kuro Rice ;Volume 3 *27: Toyooka Station - Crab Sushi - Wicker Basket Bento *28: Wadayama Station - Tajima Country Japanese Beef Bento - Himeji Station - Oh! Wanna Eat Red Sea Bream *29: Banshu-Ako Station - Shako Rice - Horoyoi Chushingura *30: Nishi-Akashi Station - Hippari Dako Rice *31: Kobe Station - Kobe Wine Bento - Kobe Chinese Seafood Restaurant *32: Osaka Station - Torato Bento - Boiled Sweetfish Sushi *33: Kyoto Station - Delicious Lunch Western Bento - Eel Bed - Yoshonoguchi Station - Persimon Leaf Suchi *34: Wakayama Station - Kodai Suzume Zushi - Shirahama Station - Kishu Temari Bento *35: Kii-Katsuura Station - Maguro Steak - Shingu Station & Kii-Katsuura Station- Nanki Whale Bento *36: Matsusaka Station - Prime Matsusaka Beef Tenderloin Bento - Moo-Taro Bento *37: Ujiyamada Station - Ise Bento - Abalone Bento *38: Kameyama Station - Shigure Chazuke ;Volume 4 *39: Kusatsu Station - Manpuku Meshi - Awami Tenbin Bento *40: Kanazawa Station - Kaganodachi Bento *41: Twighlight Express Dining Car - Dinner *42: Twighlight Express Dining Car - Breakfast *43: Otaru Station - Hokkaitezuna - Otary's Umino Kagataki *44: Cassiopeatrain Dining Car - Kaiseki Gozen - French Cuisine *45: Hakodate Station - Nishin Migaki Bento *46: Mori Station - Squid Rice *47: Chomanbe Station - Crab Rice - Mori Soba *48: Touya Station - Touya Hokki Meshi - Bokoi Meshi *49: New Chitose Airport Station - Gokujyo Sanshoku Chirashi - Rice Ball ;Volume 5 *50: Murokomachi Station - Salmon Sushi - Ekiben Of The North *51: Shizunai Station - Hidaka - Tsubumeshi Bento *52: Obihiroshi Station - Hot Pork Rice Bowl - Tonkachi Harvest Bento *53: Ikeda Station - Wine Marinated - Tokachi Steak Bento - Oyako Rapu *54: Akkeshi Station - Kaki Meshi - Hotate Bento *55: Nemuro Station - Hanazaki Kanigama - Hanazakimeshi *56: Kushiro Station - Taraba Sushi - Iwashi No Hokkaburi *57: Mashu Station - Mashu Pork - Rice Bowl *58: Sapporo Station - DMV Trip Box *59: Abashiri Station - Hotate Bento - Ohotsuku Zeitaku Zanmai *60: Kitami Station - Scallop Rice Bowl - Kita No Na Season ;Volume 6 ;Volume 7 ;Volume 8 ;Volume 9 ;Volume 10 ;Volume 11 ;Volume 12 ;Volume 13 ;Volume 14 ;Volume 15 Category:Ekiben Hitoritabi